fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wyprawa do głębi Buforda/scenariusz
Przyjaciele są na plaży, kiedy widzą, że Buford płacze. Okazało się, że zgubił Bysia, swoją złotą rybkę. Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają mu pomóc i zbudować łódź podwodną. Fretka zabiera aparat fotograficzny i zabiera się z nimi aby ich w końcu przyłapać. Buford walczy z ogromną kałamarnicą żeby uwolnić Bysia. Fretka w czasie walki wyszła na zewnątrz łodzi i nie mogła wrócić, ale udało jej się nie zamoczyć aparatu. Dopiero przez Dundersztyca i Pepe aparat się psuje. Wyprawa do głębi Buforda (Na plaży Fineasz, Baljeet i Izabela budują ogromny zamek z piasku, a Ferb ze szczytu budowli obserwuje plażę przez lornetkę.) Fineasz: Ferb, jak tam widok!? ('' Ferb pokazuje kciuka.) Cóż za sielanka! Piasek, morze, słońce... (''Słyszy płacz.)...i łzy? (Razem z Ferbem podchodzą do płaczącego Buforda.) Buford, co się stało? Dlaczego płaczesz? Buford: Po pierwsze coś sobie wyjaśnijmy, ja nie płaczę, to tylko oczy mi się pocą, a po drugie... (Wyjmuje puste akwarium.)...zgubiłem Bysia! Fineasz: Twoją złotą rybkę? Buford: Tak, on odmienił moje życie. Kiedyś byłem cieciem jak wy! (Retrospekcja) Buford (narrator): Jednak któregoś dnia w wesołym miasteczku coś nakazało mi zagrać. (Mały Buford gra w grę, w której trzeba uderzyć młotkiem, by wygrać nagrodę.) I właśnie tak wygrałem moją rybkę. Nazwałem go Bysio po mamie. To był najszczęśliwszy dzień w moim życiu. Nareszcie miałem przyjaciela. I wtedy natknąłem się na szkolnego łobuza. Łobuz: Siemasz matole! Oho, co my tu mamy. Złota rybka na obiadek. (Wkłada rybkę do buzi.) Buford (narrator): Musiałem bronić przyjaciela, więc zrobiłem to co do mnie należało. (Mały Buford bije łobuza i zabiera rybkę.) Od tamtej pory ja jestem szkolnym łobuzem i nie boję się niczego i nikogo. (Teraźniejszość) Buford: No może wielkich kałamarnic, bo one są naprawdę obleśne, co nie? Te ich obleśne macki i przyssawki. To było dzisiaj. (Retrospekcja) Buford (narrator): Postanowiliśmy sobie z Bysiem popływać. Po krótkiej chwili przestałem go słyszeć. Zaniepokoiłem się. (Buford podpłynął do akwarium w dmuchanym kółku, ale nie było w nim rybki.) Buford: Nie! Nie! (teraźniejszość) (Buford płacze.) Fineasz: (do Ferba) Jejciu, teraz jest nawet bardziej nieznośny niż jako łobuz. Trzeba coś zrobić, żeby Buford znowu był sobą. Znajdziemy jego rybkę? Buford: Serio, zrobicie to dla mnie? Niech no was uściskam! Fineasz: Może później. Buford: Buford was przytuli! Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? Buford: No śmiało! (Pepe surfuje, a wielka fala wpycha go do rury prowadzącej do jego bazy. Pepe ląduje w bazie.) Monogram: Witaj Agencie P! Przechwyciliśmy bardzo interesujący materiał jednej ze stacji telewizyjnych. (Na monitorze odtwarzany jest dokument reporterski.) Reporterka: Drodzy państwo, kotek w niebezpieczeństwie! Utknął na drzewie! (Kotek spadł z drzewa.) Och nie! (Kotek wpadł prosto do torby z zakupami Dundersztyca.) Hura! Jakiś dobry człowiek go uratował! (kKoniec materiału) Monogram: Widziałeś, doktor Dundersztyc uratował kotka. To by mogło znaczyć, że stał się dobry. Nawiąż kontakt i podaruj mu w prezencie naszą standardową paczkę. Koniec przekazu! (Pepe wyciąga z zamrażarki standardową paczkę i wybiega z bazy.) (W sklepiku przy plaży Fretka przymierza okulary przeciwsłoneczne.) Fretka: A może te spodobają się Jeremiaszowi? Uch, te są jeszcze fajniejsze! Stefa: (Zauważyła łódź podwodną przy molo.) Ej Fretka spójrz! Czy to łódź podwodną. I czy to nie twoi bracia? Fineasz: (na molo do Ferba) Udało się ją zbudować wyjątkowo szybko. Ferb: Fakt, zwykle zajmuje nam to kilka scen. Fretka: (w sklepiku do Stefy) Tym razem im się nie upiecze! Już wiem co zrobię. Wezmę jednorazowy aparat fotograficzny i nareszcie będę mogła mieć na nich dowód. (Wybiega z aparatem.) Sprzedawca: Ej, a kto zapłaci!? Fretka: (Wraca się.) Ale najpierw zapłacę. (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca (Pepe dzwoni do drzwi Spółki Zło. Przynosi ze sobą standardową paczkę.) Dundersztyc: (Otwiera drzwi.) Słucham! Och Pepe Pan Dziobak, czego znowu chcesz? Och, prezent dla mnie! (Wpuszcza dziobaka.) Miło z twojej strony. (Bierze kosz.) Są nawet życzenia! (Czyta kartkę.) Gratulujemy panie doktorze Dundersztyc tego, że wreszcie stał się pan dobry. (Skończył czytać.) No nie! Mam tego dość! Pokazują to w telewizji przez cały dzisiejszy dzień! Po pierwsze nawet nie mam zamiaru być dobry, po drugie koszyk sobie zatrzymam, dużo tu pysznych łakoci, po trzecie powiem ci jak to było naprawdę. (Retrospekcja) Dundersztyc (narrator): Kupiłem sobie kilka niezbędnych drobiazgów. Gdy wychodziłem ze sklepu, potknąłem się o coś. Gdy upadłem, zupełnie znikąd pojawił się ten kot i spadł mi prosto w ręce. (Teraźniejszość) Dundersztyc: Ah, po tych wszystkich szatańskich wysiłkach by podbić teren Trzech Stanów ten jeden wypadek zrujnował moją reputację. A co najgorsze, że stało się to w przed dzień zlotu klubu szalonych naukowców. Jeśli to zobaczą, stanę się wielkim pośmiewiskiem. Mogę nawet stracić kartę członka klubu i wszystkie związane z tym przywileje. (Pepe wychodzi.) Dokąd to! (Uruchamia pilotem pułapkę na Pepe - zamyka go do ramion w kuli z mechanicznymi nogami. Maszyna przeprowadza dziobaka z powrotem.) To nie ładnie wychodzić, kiedy inni mówią. (Przy łodzi podwodnej) Fineasz: Izabela już jest, twoja kolej Baljeet. Baljeet: Dlaczego Buford płacze? Buford: Wcale nie płaczę, to oczy mi się pocą. Baljeet: (Wszedł do łodzi.) Fineasz: No dobra Buford, teraz ty. Buford: Nie wygląda to bezpiecznie. (Wchodzi do łodzi.) Fineasz: Świetnie ci idzie. Buford: (Utknął w wejściu.) Ej, utknąłem! Utknąłem! (Ferb skoczył na Buforda i skacze po nim, przez co Buford wpadł do łodzi.) Izabela: Ej Buford, dobrze widzę, że pocą ci się oczy? Buford: Nie, po prostu płaczę! (Rozpłakał się, po czym Ferb wpadł na Buforda.) Dzięki, od razu mi lepiej. (Fineasz jako ostatni wchodzi do łodzi, a po nim Fretka wkrada się na pokład.) (na pokładzie) Izabela: (do Fineasza) Wszystko gotowe kapitanie! Fineasz: Możemy zaczynać! Jak Buford? Buford: U Buforda wszystko gra! Mam tylko nadzieję, że znajdziemy mojego Bysia. Fineasz: Spokojnie, Ferb umie rozmawiać z delfinami. Pomogą nam znaleźć twoją rybkę. (Ferb pokazuje delfinom zza okna zdjęcie Bysia.) '' '''Buford': (Podbiega do Ferba i zabiera mu zdjęcie rybki.) Bysio! Jest taki słodki. (Wkłada zdjęcie do akwarium.) Może mnie przytulisz? (Ferb odrzuca prośbę.) Proszę! Fineasz: Uwaga załoga, delfiny płyną jako pierwsze! (Fretka schowana na tyłach robi zdjęcie chłopcom w łodzi.) Kurs za tymi morskimi ssakami! Baljeet: Tak jest kapitanie! Fineasz: Wiesz Buford, ty lepiej usiądź. (Bufors płacze siedząc przy ścianie i ogląda zdjęcie Bysia.) (piosenka: Jak ryba w wodzie) Kiedy w wannie pluskam się, nie robię tego sam. Mój przyjaciel pływa obok mnie, kompana zabaw mam. Akwarium dałem ci, ale kiedy ciebie brak, nie chcę nawet na nie patrzeć i też pływanie mi nie w smak. I choć w oceanach jest w bród innych ryb. Największe moje złoto to, ty. Sprawiasz, że czuję się jak ryba w wodzie. Wróć proszę... z tobą chcę znów być. Fineasz: (do Ferba) Trzeba znaleźć te rybkę, szybko! Baljeet: Mam jakiś obiekt na radarze! (Fretka wychyla się zza drzwi wewnątrz łodzi i robi zdjęcie chłopcom.) Fineasz: Dobra, pora popływać! Buford: Znaleźliście go! Może kogoś przytulić!? Proszę! (Poza łodzią - Fineasz, Ferb i Buford wypływają z delfinami w poszukiwaniu rybki. Fretka z łodzi przez okno robi im zdjęcie. Chłopcy dopłynęli do podwodnej groty.) Buford: Bysiu! Bysiu! Bysiu! (Zauważył Bysia w grocie.) Buford kocha Bysia! (Dun i uwięziony Pepe wychodzą na balokon Spółki Zło do Inatora.) Dundersztyc: Proszę Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Mój najnowszy wynalazek! Tele-foto-wymazywator! (do kamery) Właścicielem patentu jest Dundersztyc Spółka Zło. (do Pepe) Usunie wszystkie kanały wizyjne, wydruki, fotografie i wszystko co jest związane z obrazem w całym Okręgu Wszystkich Trzech Stanów! W ten sposób będę mógł pojawić się na zlocie bez żadnego wstydu. (Pepe Zauważył w kieszeni kitla Dundersztyca pilot do pułapki. Rzuca w niego fedorą, tak że pilot wypada i niszczy się na gruncie. Pułapka się otworzyła, a Pepe założył z powrotem swój kapelusz.) Ale co ty... (Pepe uderzył Dundersztyca.) Au! (W morzu) Buford: Tęsknił za mną, widzicie? Fineasz: Rzeczywiście tęsknił. (Bysio nie okazuje żadnego uczucia.) Buford: (Wkłada rybkę do akwarium.) Proszę przyjacielu, niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Spływajmy stąd! (Chłopcy odpływają z delfinami i rybką. Z groty wysuwają się macki.) (Na łodzi) Buford: Odnalazłem Bysia. Dziękuję wam! Przytulimy się? Fineasz: Może później. Buford: To takie szczęśliwe, że (Odwraca się od chłopców.) ...się rozpłaczę! (Macka porywa Ferba i nikt tego nie zauważył.) Fineasz: (do Ferba) Wolałem tamtego Buforda. (Buford wchodzi do łodzi, ale się zatrzymał, ponieważ usłyszał Fineasza. Obaj bracia są złapano przez ogromną kałamarnicę.) Buford słuchaj, mógłbyś nam pomóc!? (Buford przestraszył się głowonoga i uciekł do łodzi razem z Bysiem w akwarium.) Izabela: Świetnie, znalazłeś Bysia! (Kałamarnica porywa ją.) Aaaa! Baljeet: Ej, gdzie są Fineasz i Ferb! (Kałamarnica porywa go.) Aaaa! Buford: (Usiadł na końcu łodzi, by uniknąć głowonoga.) Te obleśne macki i przyssawki! (Kałamarnica porwała akwarium z Bysiem w środku.) Bysiu! Nie! Fineasz: (Uwięziony razem z innymi przez kałamarnicę.) Hm kałamarnica, co za przypadek. Baljeet: Raczej nie mamy szans. Izabela: Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Buford: (Kałamarnica próbuje zjeść Bysia, ale się zatrzymała, bo Buford wyszedł z łodzi.) Ej ośmiornica! zostaw tę rybkę! To sprawa między nami! (Kałamarnica odkłada rybkę do akwarium. Buford uderza głowonoga między oczy, a kałamarnica wypuściła dzieci i wpadła z powrotem do wody.) Fineasz: To chyba byłoby na tyle. Baljeet: (do Izabeli) Naprawdę nie wiem jak to zrobił. Izabela: Zawsze trzymaj stronę słabszych. Fineasz: (do Ferba) Buford miał dzisiaj udany dzień. Odzyskał Bysia i chyba przestał bać się kałamarnic. Buford: Dobra, koniec tego kabaretu! Wszyscy wracać do środka! Fretka: (Ukryta na łodzi.) To było czadowe i na całe szczęście wszystko sfotografowałam. (Akcja przenosi się do środka łodzi. Buford wchodzi do niej jako ostatni.) Fineasz: Wiesz Buford, byłeś naprawdę bardzo dzielny. Buford: Że co, chcecie powiedzieć, że przedtem byłem jakimś mięczakiem! (Zezłoszczony chwycił Fineasza za bluzkę.) Baljeet: Nie, nawet nie, ale byłeś o wiele bardziej wrażliwy. Buford: Co powiedziałeś! (Puścił Fineasza, podszedł do Baljeeta i włożył mu palec do ucha.) Fineasz: Tak, to nasz stary Buford. (Akcja przenosi się do Fretki, która pozostała na zewnątrz łodzi. Chce do niej wejść, ale na jej nieszczęście maszyna jest już zamknięta.) Fretka: Co! (Łódź zaburza się, a Fretka zostaje na wodzie.) Muszę ratować aparat! (Płynie do brzegu z uniesioną ręką, w której trzyma aparat.) Ratuj aparat, ratuj aparat, ratuj aparat! (Znowu akcja przenosi się do łodzi, która już dopłynęła do brzegu.) Baljeet: (Wychyla się z łodzi.) Hura! Udało się! Wróciliśmy! Buford: (Wpycha go z powrotem do łodzi i sam wychodzi z Bysiem.) Przecież mówiłem, że ja wysiadam pierwszy! Mamy z Bysiem trochę do nadrobienia! (Odchodzi.) Fretka: (Dobija do brzegu.) Ratuj aparat, ratuj aparat, ratuj aparat, ratuj aparat, ratuj aparat, ratuj aparat... (Zauważyła sklep, w którym jest rower. Wsiada na pojazd i odjeżdża.) Ratuj aparat, ratuj aparat... Sprzedawca: Ej, a kto zapłaci! Fretka: (Wraca się.) Ale najpierw zapłacę. (W Spółce Zło Inator oszalał i strzela gdzie popadnie.) Dundersztyc: Kompletnie oszalał! Strzela wszędzie na chybił, trafił... chociaż częściej Chybia niż trafia! (Inator celuje na aparat Fretki, ale jednak trafia w znak stop na skrzyżowaniu. Samochody się zderzyły, a ciężarówka pojechała w stronę wieży ciśnień, przewracając ją. Woda z wieży wypłynęła.) Fretka: (Dojechała do domu.) Nareszcie! Mam na nich dowody! (Zostaje polana wodą z wieży, a aparat pod wpływem cieczy niszczy się.) (Pepe wyrywa kawałek blachy z inatora z niszczącego się inatora.) Dundersztyc: Zaczekaj, co ty robisz!? (Inator wybucha, a dziobak wyskakuje z balkonu i używa blachy jako spadochron.) A niech cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Nagle znikąd spada mu w ręce mały kotek.) Oh, to już przesada! (Dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Linda: (Odkurza dom, gdy Fretka, otwiera drzwi.) Fretka, ty cała przemokłaś! Dobrze się czujesz!? Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb, delfiny, łódź podwodna, wielka ośmiornica... Linda: Nie mam czasu na te bajeczki. Wysusz się, zanim wejdziesz do domu! (Fineasz i Ferb wchodzą do domu.) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka, jak się pływało? Fretka: Yyhm! (Napisy końcowe - piosenka Jak ryba w wodzie) I choć w oceanach jest w bród innych ryb. Największe moje złoto to, ty. Sprawiasz, że czuję się jak ryba w wodzie. Wróć proszę... z tobą chcę znów być. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1